


I hate you; I love you

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU Story, Lucas died, Maya and Lucas, Maya explodes, Multi, Riley doesn't grieve, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: Lucas died leaving several things unfinished.





	1. 3 weeks after

Maya turned to look at Lucas behind her, but he wasn't there. Yet again she felt empty. Riley and Farkle looked over at her.

"He's in a better place, Maya," Riley told her with every intention to ease the pain, not fuel Maya's anger. All Maya did was look over at Riley's sweet-oh-so-innocent smile. It used to put everything in place but lately, it was only irritating.

"How are you so... How are you still... still... still so deep in Rileytown?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley said defensively.

"Riley, don't do it... Maya don't say it... I want both my wives to get along..." Farkle joked to lighten the air.

"Good idea Farkle!" Mr. Mathews jumped in moving away from the board which had written on it  _Titanic March 31, 1909._ "Why don't we talk this through before we burn the bridge..."

"He was your boyfriend..."

"Mr. Mathews I think Maya scratched the boat..."

"What?" He asked confused as to what the young genius meant.

"The Titanic sir!" Farkle explained frankly.

"HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Maya yelled standing up from her desk turning to her old friend Riley Mathews. 

"Uh-oh, I taste blue..." Farkle said before falling to the ground.

"SO?" Riley asked. Feeling a bit unsafe now that this girl towered over her and her father hid behind his desk. She didn't understand why her friend was doing this. So she was still sad, big whoop.

"You sit here with your happy, dappy Riley smile because you don't know the truth!" Tears now burned down Maya's cheeks. "He never loved you!" 

Riley was shocked standing up having enough of Maya's outburst. "Maya I know you are upset about this, and you're not yourself, but you're not telling the truth! Lucas loved me and I loved him!"

Maya laughed out only able to shop after noticing no one else was laughing, "Riley you didn't love Lucas, you loved the idea of him. You wanted perfection. You urged him to ride a bull that could kill him so he would patch his Texas reputation. You hated when you found out about what he used to do in his past and you tried to erase it from him! You walked onto the subway and thought he was flawless and cute and you wanted to have him. You didn't love Lucas, and he didn't love you!"

"Maya stop it, you don't know what you are talking about!" Riley finally raised her voice staring back at Maya. The sudden sound of Riley yelling woke Farkle up from off the floor looking over at Mr. Mathews.

"Alright then, Maya Iceberg meets Riley Titanic, and Farkle she's going to crash."

"I don't want to be part of your lesson Mathews!" Maya growled before storming out going to her favourite hideaway.


	2. Under The Willow

Maya ran off the school grounds tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care where she ended up. Just let her feet take her wherever she needed to go, but she didn't think that they would take her back to their place. Maya sighed falling to her knees in the place she used to feel safe, finally letting her guard down. The memories started to leak through into the present.

  
"Maya." she heard the strong accent call out to her, the one she associated with happiness and warmth.

  
"This isn't real..." She muttered wiping her tears away almost as quickly as they were spilling from her eyes. "You died."

  
She curled into herself letting the memories take her away...

 

_...Maya sat under the same tree reading "The Gorgon's Daughter." finally away from Riley, and away from the noise she so pleasantly provided even when asked not to. Off in her own world, Maya didn't notice Lucas walk up to her. "So this is what the fierce blonde does when she's hiding away from us, read..." She jumped up closing the book with a small slam staring up at Lucas. "Sorry Maya I didn't mean to scare you... you kind of... well... looked peaceful... I didn't mean to really disturb that Riley's just looking for you."_

_  
"Right," Maya said shuffling the contents of her bag so she could place the book at the bottom. "I'll be right there." She said grabbing her jean jacket and bag walking away from the tree._

_  
"So why do you come here? Why doesn't Riley know about it?" Lucas said following her back down the block to the school._

_  
"It's my place... I found it before Riley came along, don't get me wrong I love her to bits and pieces but she can be a bit much." Maya replied looking over at him. "Don't you dare tell her Lucas or I'll-"_

_  
"I won't."_

  
_"Good Huckleberry." She smiled before running up to Riley and Farkle. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the blonde after seeing this other side of her. The side she showed when no one was around._


End file.
